This invention relates to a security fence of the type used to enclose restricted areas of land or the like to inhibit unauthorised entry thereto.
More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a security fence which embodies an alarm for warning persons if the fence is tampered with by unauthorised persons in certain manners.
It is the object of this invention to provide a security fence which will make passage therethrough more difficult than heretofore. Another object is to provide a security fence which will sound an alarm if an attempt is made to penetrate it by climbing over it, by spreading its wires, or by cutting its wires, while at the same time minimizing false alarms.